


Vid: Icarus

by catnap332



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: Oliver Queen struggles to balance his everyday life with his life as the vigilante. Character study.Spoilers for Season 1 only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created April 2014.  
> Artist is Bastille.

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qzqkqtucnfiu6g/Icarus.mp4) 97.3mb mp4


End file.
